Love and Passion
by Love Mamo
Summary: A sweet SerenaDarien and UsagMamoru story. I love both versions. Darien invites Serena to stay with him at his University for the weekend. Serena is excited to spend the weekend with her boyfriend, Darien and Darien wants to ask Serena something special.


**Love and Passion**

This is a story for Serena and Darien and Mamoru and Usagi. Serena/Darien and Usagi/Mamoru are my favorite couple. They are great together in the anime, manga and live action version. My favorite form is the Japanese version of the anime with Usagi and Mamoru. I decided for this time to use Serena and Darien's names, because I use Usagi and Mamoru's names and I want to make stories using both their names. I love the Japanese version of the anime and the manga and the live action version. I love the Japanese version. This takes place before they are engaged and while they are together.

Serena was in the park with her boyfriend and one true love, Darien. Serena looked up at Darien and smiled. Darien had his arm around Serena.

"Serena, I have something I'd like to ask.", Darien said.

"Yes?", Serena asked.

"My University is having an overnight session this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to come.", Darien said.

"Darien! That would be great! I would have to spend the weekend with you.", Serena said.

"The thing is, you are a Junior High student and I don't know how people would react to me having my girlfriend staying over the weekend.", Darien said.

"Well, I'd really like to.", Serena told him.

"I'd like it too.", Darien said.

"I need to figure out how I can ask my parents.", Serena said.

"I'll go with you, Serena.", Darien said.

"Thanks, Darien.", Serena said. Serena looked up at Darien. She looked into his loving eyes. Darien was so loving and sweet. Serena linked her arm through Darien's arm. Serena smiled. Serena held onto Darien's arm.

"You are wonderful.", Darien said. Darien smiled as he walked with Serena through their park. They walked to Serena'a home. Darien loved Serena so much. _I love being with her_, Darien thought. Darien was very excited about getting a chance to spend the weekend with his girlfriend, his true love, Serena. Darien smiled as they arrived at Serena's house. Darien's black, brown hair and Serena's blond hair matched wonderfully. Darien and Serena's personalities matches wonderfully. Serena was kind, loving, caring and cheerful. Darien was loving, romantic, caring, intelligent and charming. Darien felt so happy when he was with Serena.

"We are here.", Serena said, smiling at Darien.

Darien and Serena kissed. They shared a loving, passionate kiss. As the kiss ended, Darien smiled. "I hope we can go this week.", Darien said.

"Me too.", Serena told him. The door opened.

"Hello.", Darien said, looking at Serena's mother.

"It's Serena's boyfriend, Darien.", Serena's mother called. Serena's father ran up.

"Darien, I've asked to speak with you.", Serena's father said.

"Yes, I'd like to very much.", Darien said.

"Step inside please.", Serena's father said.

"Thank you.", Darien told him. Darien stepped inside Serena's house. He had gone there many times with his girlfriend and one true love, Serena. Darien stepped inside the living room.

"Darien, I wanted to tell you that you are a wonderful young man. I may have been a little hard on you because I was worried about Serena, but you are the best man for her, Darien.", Serena's father said.

"Thank you very much.", Darien said.

"Your welcome.", Serena's father said.

"I have a question.", Darien said nervously.

"Yes?", Serena's father asked.

"I would like to take Serena on a weekend trip. I promise I will take great care of her. It's at my University. I know that Serena is in Junior High. We have been dating for years and I truly love her. I promise everything will be proper and I will take great care of her.", Darien said.

"Overnight?", Serena's father asked.

"It's special and I really want to take her with me. I promise we will have a wonderful time.", Darien said.

"Yes.", Serena's father said.

"Really?", Darien asked.

"From the years I've known you, you have shown how much you love my daughter. From your playful teasing, to all of your loving moments, you are a wonderful person and I trust you, Darien.", Serena's father said.

"Thank you so much.", Darien said. "It starts tomorrow. I'll pick her up after school.", Darien told him. _I love her so much_, Darien thought. Darien smiled as he exited the house and saw his girlfriend, Serena. Darien smiled at her.

"Darien, what did he say?", Serena asked Darien.

"Yes.", Darien replied.

"Yes!", Serena exclaimed. Serena ran to Darien and hugged him.

"I will take very good care of you, my Serena.", Darien said, holding Serena in his arms. _I love you_, Darien thought.

"Darien, you are so sweet.", Serena said. _Darien is the best boyfriend ever_, Serena thought.

"I love you.", Darien said.

"I love you too.", Serena said.

"I'll pick you up after school, okay?", Darien asked. Darien gently patted Serena's head.

"Yes!", Serena exclaimed. Darien kissed Serena.

"I'll meet you later.", Darien said.

"This is going to be great.", Serena said happily.

The next day, Darien drove his motorcycle to Serena's home. He decided to take his motorcycle instead of his car. Serena was a Junior High School student and Darien was a college student. Darien loved Serena more then anyone in the world. Darien wanted this trip to be a time to remember. Darien smiled as he drove up to her house. Darien gently took off his helmet as he rang Serena's doorbell.

"It's me.", Darien said. Darien heard many noises as Serena opened the door.

"Darien!", Serena exclaimed happily. Serena kissed Darien.

"Serena.", Darien said. Darien smiled at Serena. "Got everything?", Darien asked.

"Yes.", Serena said. Serena brought out many bags of luggage.

"Serena, this is only for the weekend.", Darien told her, smiling.

"I know, I just like to carry a lot of things with me.", Serena told him.

"Well", Darien began. "I own a motorcycle and a car, I'll put the luggage in the car and drive it after we ride their on my bike.", Darien said.

"I wish I could drive, but I'm too young.", Serena said.

"Serena, you are in junior high and I am in college. You are a wonderful person and when you're my age, you will be able to do anything. You are the most amazing person in the world and I know that you can do anything you wish to, because you are a kind, caring and loving person with an amazing heart.", Darien said.

"Darien!", Serena exclaimed, blushing.

"I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend.", Darien said.

"I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend.", Serena said.

"Ready to go? I'll put the luggage in the car and take you on the motorcycle.", Darien said.

"Thanks, Darien.", Serena said. She watched as Darien put her luggage in his car. Serena climbed onto Darien's motorcycle and gently wrapped her arms around his waist. Serena held on tightly as the wind blew in the breeze. It was a long, exciting ride. They arrived at the University. Darien climbed off the motorcycle.

"This way, my dear.", Darien said, gently lifting Serena off of his bike.

"I remember when you used to tease me.", Serena said.

"I loved watching the expressions you made.", Darien said.

"It's amazing how much we've gone through. All the times we've had. The way we met our future daughter.", Serena said. Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's arm.

"You like my arm, don't you?", Darien asked, playfully teasing Serena.

"I like all of you.", Serena said, holding Darien's arm tightly.

"Get ready for an amazing day.", Darien said. Darien and Serena walked arm in arm to the doors. They entered the doors together. As they entered the school, Darien led Serena to his dorm room. Darien picked Serena up and carried her in his arms as he opened the door.

"Darien!", Serena exclaimed. Darien gently lay Serena down on her feet.

"Close your eyes.", Darien said.

"Okay.", Serena told him.

'Open them.", Darien said. Serena opened her eyes and looked around. The room looked lovely. Their were separate beds, and a bouquet of roses lay on her bed.

"Thank you, Darien!", Serena exclaimed happily. Serena ran to her bed. Attached to the bouquet was a note. "Serena, you are my only love. Here are roses for you, Love, Darien.", Serena read. Serena giggled.

"What's so funny?", Darien asked playfully.

"You're so sweet.", Serena told him. Serena gave Darien a kiss.

"You're the sweet one.", Darien told her. "Would you like a tour?", Darien asked.

"Yes.", Serena said happily. Serena grabbed Darien's arm playfully as he showed her around.

"Here are my classrooms.", Darien said.

"Cool.", Serena replied. She looked into Darien's eyes as he showed her around.

"Darien, you brought your girlfriend with you.", a voice said.

"Yes, I brought Serena with me.", Darien said. Serena turned around to face someone.

"Hi.", Serena said.

"We're busy on my tour for her.", Darien said. Darien smiled down at Serena as he showed her around. Soon it became late. "I'm going to get your luggage.", Darien said. "Wait in my room.", he told her. Darien led Serena to their double bedroom. Serena sat on her bed. As Darien arrived back and delivered her luggage, he entered carrying a letter. "I invited you to a lovely restaurant tonight.", Darien said.

"I'd love to go.", Serena told him.

"I'll take you. It's close by.", Darien told her. Darien and Serena held hands as they walked to the restaurant. Darien and Serena arrived at the restaurant and entered. It was lovely. Darien took Serena to a table for two. Their was candlelight on the table.

"This is so romantic.", Serena said.

"It's for you.", Darien said. Darien and Serena sat down at the table.

"Ready to order?", Darien asked.

"Yes.", Serena told him. The waiter arrived at their table.

"I'd like dumplings, rice, an eggroll and noodles.", Serena said.

"And you?", the waiter asked.

"I'd like dumplings and a soda, please.", Darien said.

"Coming right up.", the waiter told them.

"Serena, you are wonderful.", Darien said, looking into her eyes. Serena blushed.

"Darien.", Serena said. Darien held Serena's hands from across the table and they moved in for a kiss. Darien and Serena shared a sweet kiss. As they broke apart, Serena found a tiny box. "I wonder what it is.", Serena said. Serena opened the box and saw a necklace. Serena put the necklace on. "Darien, it's lovely!", Serena exclaimed.

"Here, let me fasten it.", Darien said. Darien walked around to Serena's side of the table and gently fastened the necklace around Serena's neck. Darien walked back to the other side of the table.

"It's a heart necklace!", Serena exclaimed. "Darien, thank you so much!", Serena exclaimed.

"I rented a movie for us to watch later.", Darien said, winking at Serena. "Oh, and I brought a Sony PlayStation, Nintendo 64, PlayStation 2 and other systems with lots of great RPGs.", Darien said.

"I'm so excited!", Serena exclaimed.

"Dinner is ready.", a voice called form behind them. The waiter arrived with a table. On top of the table lay both Darien and Serena's dinner. The waiter placed the dinner on the table and Darien and Serena began to eat. As dinner ended, Darien and Serena left the restaurant.

"That was great.", Serena said, grabbing Darien's arm. Darien smiled down at Serena.

"I have a special place I'd like to take you.", Darien said. Darien and Serena walked to a park. In the park was a garden and in the middle of the garden was a gazebo, which lit up the garden at night. Darien took Serena's hand and moved her over to the gazebo.

"It's so romantic here.", Serena said.

"It's made for you.", Darien told her. Darien took Serena under the gazebo.

"Thanks.", Serena said.

"May I have this dance, Serena?", Darien asked.

"Yes, Darien.", Serena replied.

"Thank you.", Darien said. Darien took Serena's hand as they began to dance. They were the only two in the park at night. They danced for a long time. As the dance ended, Darien looked at Serena loving. Darien and Serena kissed passionately. The kiss lasted long and was loving. As it ended, Serena smiled up at Darien.

"I'd like to walk you around the garden.", Darien said.

"Okay.", Serena replied. Serena held onto Darien's arm as he showed her around the garden. It was so romantic and night with Darien. Darien sat down on a bench and Serena sat next to him.

"A rose for you.", Darien said, handing Serena a red rose. Darien smiled at her.

"Thank you.", Serena said, smiling at Darien. Serena gently rested her head on Darien's shoulder. Darien smiled. He wished the moment would last forever.

"We better head back.", Darien said. Serena and Darien stood up and headed back to Darien's university. Serena and Darien shared one last kiss before entering. Darien and Serena walked up to Darien's room. "I guess we'll save the movie for tomorrow.", Darien told her. Darien kissed Serena. After the kiss, Darien walked over to his bed and Serena to hers. They had a wonderful rest.

The next morning, Serena opened her eyes. She smiled as she realized she was with Darien. Serena closed her eyes and rested for a few hours.

"Serena, it's time to get up.", Darien called.

"One more minute.", Serena said.

"Serena, you told me that each hour.", Darien said playfully.

"Fine, I'll get up.", Serena said.

"I'll go to the bathroom while you get dressed.", Darien said, heading to the bathroom.

"Have fun.", Serena teased. Serena sniffed the scent of the sweet air. Serena got dressed and then called for Darien to enter. "Darien, I'm ready!", Serena exclaimed. Darien exited the bathroom.

"Hello, Serena.", Darien said. Darien gave Serena a hug.

"I guess you have to go to class now, huh?", Serena asked.

"Yes, I'll miss you. I bought some things for you while I'm away. I'll visit you soon.", Darien told Serena. Darien gave Serena a kiss and headed outside. "Meet me in the cafeteria for lunch at 12:30.", Darien said.

"I can't wait!", Serena exclaimed happily. Serena began to play video games. Serena smiled. She was having so much fun. She became wrapped up and forgot to check the time. "I was supposed to meet Darien at 12:30. I mean, I am supposed to. Let's see... it's 12:04. Ahh!", Serena exclaimed. "I know! I'll get him a snack!", Serena said happily.

Serena ran around the building and noticed a vending machine. "There are so many snacks. Let's see… 1.50.", Serena said. Serena put in a dollar fifty and looked at the coding. "Which button to press?", Serena asked. Serena saw a bag of M&Ms and a Hershey Chocolate Bar. Serena saw the numbers. Serena entered in the code. "Ah! Wrong code!", Serena exclaimed. "Give me my money back!", Serena exclaimed, pressing the vending machine. A noise was heard as something hit the button. "I guess I'll see what it is.", Serena said. Serena picked up what fell and began to blush. "AHHH!", Serena exclaimed.

Serena ran away in embarrassment and headed to the cafeteria. She smiled as she spotted Darien sitting at a table. Serena walked over to Darien and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, Serena!", Darien exclaimed happily.

"Hi, Darien.", Serena said, sitting across from him.

"Ready to buy lunch?", Darien asked.

"Well, I meant to get you candy, but when I put in a dollar fifty I accidentally got a… um.. a…", Serena trailed off.

"Serena, don't tell me you accidentally bought a…?", Darien asked.

"Yes.", Serena said, blushing.

"Serena.", Darien began, chuckling. "What am I going to do with you?", Darien asked.

"I was going to ask the people who made the vending machines to get my dollar fifty back, but I was too embarrassed.", Serena confessed.

"Here, let's buy lunch.", Darien said, smiling. Darien took Serena's hand as they walked over to the lunch line. "What would you like?", Darien asked.

"May I have fries?", Serena asked him.

"Fries it is.", Darien told her. Darien bought fries for Serena and food for himself as they headed back to their table. As they began to eat, Serena smiled.

"What classes do you have next, Darien?", Serena asked.

"A couple. After my classes, I'll take you to the mall.", Darien told her.

"Really?", Serena asked excitedly.

"Yep.", Darien said.

"Thanks, Darien.", Serena said happily. Serena looked into Darien's eyes. Serena smiled. "It's so great being next to you.", Serena said.

"You too.", Darien told her. _This is a perfect day_, Darien thought. They both began to eat and soon lunch was over.

"I guess you have to go back to class, huh?", Serena asked.

"Don't worry. I wish I could be with you all day. I go to an elite school and I prefer hanging out you, my girlfriend, to everyone else.", Darien said.

"You are the greatest boyfriend.", Serena told him.

"Shall we walk back to our room?", Darien asked.

"Okay.", Serena said. Serena linked her arm through Darien's arm as they walked back to their room.

"If you want, you can go anywhere on this campus. I wish I could be with you all day, though. My class will be done later, so make sure you meet me back here.", Darien told her.

"Thanks so much, Darien.", Serena said. Serena and Darien kissed.

"Meet you later, Serena.", Darien said, smiling. Darien walked to class. Darien felt so happy. This was the perfect weekend. Friday was amazing and now it was Saturday. He knew that Sunday would come soon, the weekend and he'd get to be with Serena all day. Darien loved being able to go back to his room and see Serena. Darien wanted to make this weekend the perfect weekend. Darien walked to his class. _This is going to be a great day_, Darien thought.

Serena sat down on her bed. She decided to look through a booklet Darien gave her of fun places to check out. She decided to walk to the park she went to with Darien last night. Serena smiled as she got ready and walked there. After a few minutes, she realized that this was quite a walk and got a bit tired. She decided to take a break and sit on a bench. The air was fresh. Serena continued walking and looked around the park. It was lovely. She smiled and looked around. Of course, it was much more romantic at night. Serena decided to walk back to their room. She continued walking back and as she was walking in the halls, she saw some people coming toward her. Serena began to run, when she saw someone step in front of them.

"Serena is my girlfriend.", Darien said.

"Darien!", Serena exclaimed happily.

"The only one allowed to tease her is me, her boyfriend, Darien.", Darien said.

"We got it.", the people said, walking back.

"Good.", Darien told them. Darien walked over to Serena.

"Hi, Darien.", Serena said.

"Hey, Serena.", Darien said. Darien put an arm around Serena.

"What was going on there?", Serena asked.

"Those people over there consider themselves very popular and do some, well, they do very harsh things to people they don't know. You don't want to know. I'm glad so glad I was around.", Darien said. Darien kissed Serena.

"I'm so glad you are here. I guess we don't have to meet up in our room.", Serena said.

"Ready to go?", Darien asked.

"Yes.", Serena said, smiling.

"Then come here.", Darien told her. Darien and Serena held hands as they walked outside to Darien's motorcycle. Darien got on the back of his motorcycle. He handed Serena a helmet as she climbed onto the back. Serena held onto Darien's waist as they drove to the downtown mall. As they got there, Darien climbed off the motorcycle. Darien gently lifted Serena down.

"Let's go.", Serena said. Serena grabbed Darien's arm gently and smiled as they went through the mall.

"Where to first?", Darien asked.

"Can we buy some anime?", Serena asked him.

"Yes.", Darien said. Darien and Serena walked arm in arm to a movie shop. They began to look for anime.

"I found something good, let's buy it.", Serena told him.

"Yes, as you wish.", Darien said, smiling. After they purchased the DVD, they walked towards another store.

"Can we get some manga next?", Serena asked.

"Yes.", Darien told her. Darien smiled over at Serena as they walked to the bookstore arm in arm, which had lots of manga.

"I might take awhile.", Serena told him.

"We have lots of time.", Darien said.

"Thanks!", Serena exclaimed. Serena began to look through manga. An hour later, she came back with some nice series. "I'll buy these.", Serena said.

"That was a nice hour.", Darien told her.

"Sorry.", Serena said.

"It's fine. I love being with you.", Darien said. They purchased the manga.

"Let's buy some video games next.", Serena said. They walked to the enxt shop and purchased some video games.

"That was a lot of fun.", Darien said.

"Oh yes it was.", Serena told him.

"I'd like to take you somewhere.", Darien said.

"Where?", Serena asked. Darien led Serena to the center of the mall. "A wishing well!", Serena exclaimed happily.

"Want to sit down?", Darien asked.

"Yes.", Serena said. Serena and Darien sat down by the fountain. Serena gently dipped her hands in the water.

"Ready to make a wish?", Darien asked.

"Oh yes.", Serena said, giggling. Serena took out one yen and tossed it into the well.

"What did you wish for?", Darien asked.

"I wished for a loving kiss from my boyfriend, Darien.", Serena said.

"Your wish is my command.", Darien said. Darien took Serena in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"That was better then what I wished for.", Serena said.

"I'm glad.", Darien told her. "Ready to go?", Darien asked.

"Yep.", Serena said. Serena and Darien held hands as they exited the mall. They walked toward Darien's motorcycle and climbed on. Darien drove Serena back to the campus.

"Let's go in.", Darien said. Together, Serena and Darien walked to Darien's room. "Ready to watch the movie I was talking about?", Darien asked.

"You bet.", Serena said. Darien took out a movie and put it on their television. Serena cuddled up close to Darien as they watched the movie on Darien's bed. Serena gently leaned her head on Darien's shoulder as they watched. _I love my boyfriend, Darien. I love being with him like this. I wish we could do this each day_, Serena thought. Serena knew that the trip was coming to an end. She wished it could last forever.

"This is nice.", Darien said. Darien wrapped his arm around Serena. _I love this life. Being able to relax like this_, Darien thought. Darien smiled as he looked over at Serena. As the movie ended, Darien looked over at Serena.

"It's getting late, huh?", Serena asked.

"Yeah.", Darien said. "I'd like to take you somewhere.", Darien told her.

"Let's go.", Serena said. Darien and Serena went on Darien's motorcycle to a different park.

"It's nice here.", Darien said. It was sunset outside and it was becoming evening.

"It is lovely.", Serena said.

"Do you like the view of the lake?", Darien asked.

"I love it. Everything is perfect.", Serena said.

"I have to ask you something.", Darien said. Darien smiled. Darien had gone shopping during the time Serena spent in one of the stores. Darien bent down on one knee and opened the box he bought. Darien opened the box and took out a ring. Darien held Serena's hand and put the ring on her finger.

"Darien.", Serena said.

"I love you, Serena. Will you marry me?", Darien asked.

"I love you, Darien. Yes. I will marry you.", Serena said.

"Thank you so much.", Darien said. Darien and Serena kissed passionately. As they kiss ended, Darien hugged Serena tightly.

"This is truly the best vacation ever.", Serena said.

"Being with you all day made me realize how great it would be if it could be like this each and ever day.", Darien said.

"You're making me blush.", Serena told him.

"Want to stay here a little longer?", Darien asked.

"Sure.", Serena said. Serena wrapped her arm through Darien's arm.

"It's great here.", Darien said. A few minutes passed as they began to head back on Darien's motorcycle. As they drove back, Darien smiled. _I'm so glad I finally got to ask her_, Darien thought.

"I love this.", Serena said. _We are finally engaged_, Serena thought. Serena rested her head on Darien's neck as they drove back. It was nighttime when they arrived back. Darien and Serena climbed off the motorcycle.

"I have one last place I'd like to show you.", Darien said. Darien took Serena's hand and let her to a meadow. Darien took Serena over to an area with a fountain. The fountain glowed the in night. A bench lay next to the fountain Darien and Serena sat down on the bench.

"This is so nice.", Serena said as she listened to the water fall gently. Darien kissed Serena.

"I wanted to make this day as perfect as possible.", Darien said. Darien touched Serena's face.

"Everything has been perfect this whole week.", Serena said, looking up at Darien.

"I'm sad it's coming to an end, but I'll have all of tomorrow to spend with you.", Darien said. They watched the water fountain and then walked up to their bedroom.

"Good night, Darien.", Serena said as she slept in her bed. The next day Serena woke up late and rested in her bed.

"Morning, my love.", Darien said playfully. Darien looked into Serena's eyes as she got up.

"Last day.", Serena said.

"I get to spend all day with you.", Darien told her. "I'd like to take you somewhere special.", Darien said.

"Each day is a surprise.", Serena said. Darien and Serena arrived at a building.

"Inside is a dance floor.", Darien said.

"I guess we should go in.", Serena said. Serena entered the room happily and smelled something good. "Hmm?", Serena asked.

"I decided to buy us a cake.", Darien said. Darien walked Serena over to a table. They began to eat a delicious cake.

"This is the best cake ever.", Serena said. "Mmmm."

"I'm glad you like it.", Darien said.

"Ah!", Serena exclaimed.

"What?", Darien asked.

"I always get so happy when I see this ring.", Serena told him.

"The ring is more then just a jewel. It's a ring symbolizing our future together as husband and wife.", Darien said.

"I'm your fiancé!", Serena exclaimed happily.

"Don't forget the cake.", Darien said.

"I could never forget the cake.", Serena told him. The frosting was vanilla on the outside and chocolate on the inside. Icing formed was on each side. Designs were drawn on the cake as they continued to eat.

"All done?", Darien asked.

"Yes." Serena said.

"Time to dance.", Darien told her. Serena and Darien walked onto the dance floor and began to dance. They danced for a long time. As the dance ended, they walked outside.

"That was great!", Serena exclaimed.

"Here's something you might remember.", Darien said.

"What?", Serena asked.

"I'll show you when we get home.", Darien told her. As they arrived back in their room, Serena looked on the wall.

"Oh my gosh! That's our painting!", Serena exclaimed. On the wall was the painting of them from years ago. "How did you find it?", Serena asked.

"I have my ways.", Darien told her.

"Wouldn't it be funny if our future daughter came at this very moment?", Serena asked.

"Yes, it would.", Darien told her. "Remember our misunderstand on your last birthday?", Darien asked.

"Yep.", Serena said, remembering the glass slipper dilemma.

"Well, last time the glass slippers had been taken over, but now I got you new ones.", Darien said, showing her the glass slippers that were identical to the ones from her birthday.

"Darien! You got them again!", Serena exclaimed.

"Yes, I have. It didn't work out last time, but this time I don't think they will be taken over.", Darien told her.

"Thanks so much, Darien!", Serena exclaimed. Serena gave Darien a hug.

"It's going to be time to get home.", Darien said.

"I wish we could stay here forever.", Serena said.

"It's going to be late soon, but I will let you know that we have the rest of our live to spend together.", Darien said.

"We will always be together.", Serena said, smiling at Darien.

"Ready to pack?", Darien asked.

"Yes.", Serena said. After they packed, Darien decided to take Serena in his car inside of his motorcycle that day as they drove back to her house to drop off the luggage Darien drove back to get out his motorcycle as Serena climbed on. They drove together back to Serena's home.

"Thank you for the best weekend ever.", Darien said. Darien kissed Serena.

"I should be the one thanking you.", Serena said.

"We will have all the time in the world.", Darien said, smiling.


End file.
